


Stay to sleep

by cferre



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-War, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cferre/pseuds/cferre
Summary: Evan and Bryan haven't seen each other for four months and Evan want to surprise him.





	Stay to sleep

 

 

Bryan left the office and went to the computer screen, all the patients they had in the emergency boxes where shown in the screen. There were mainly trauma and cardiology patients and some general medicine. It could be considered a quiet afternoon. Bryan had left the office because he had been told that they had admitted a child; he was the only paediatric doctor in that shift in the emergency room. He found him in box number ten. The diagnosis was of febrile syndrome and vomit. He picked up the patient's tablet and affixed the sticker to the patient's box number on the computer screen.

“I'm going to see number ten, who’s with him?” He asked to the nurses who were there at that moment.

“Rachel.”

“Is she around?”

“No, she's putting a urinary catheter.”

Bryan came out of nursing control and went down the hall. He didn’t understand why they had put him so far away with so many free boxes in that moment. On the way to the room he checked the name of the child and how old he was, looked at the papers to know him medically and the temperature with which he had arrived. When he reached the room he knocked on the door and entered quickly, without waiting and answer.

“Good afternoon, I'm Dr. Bryan and you must be Tom.” Bryan approached to the boy and held out his hand with a friendly smile on his lips. Tom looked at his parents asking for permission or to be told what he had to do. He ended up accepting the doctor's hand. He also shook Tom's mother hand, who was sitting next to him on the bed. “How are you Tom?” He bent down to stand at the height of Tom's eyes “Is there something that hurts?” Tom looked at his parents again. His mother smiled at him and stroked his hair encouraging him to speak. Tom shook his head. “Have you vomited again, Tom?” Tom shook his head again.

Bryan got up, went to the bathroom and took out a basin that brought Tom and his parents, for in case Tom wanted to throw up again. He crouched.

“Tom, if you feel you want to throw up again, you do it here, will you?” Tom nodded. “Now let's check if you have fever.” Bryan took the thermometer out of his pocket and placed it under Tom's arm. “Hold it tight that it couldn’t fall, you can do it. Can you? Surely, I see you very strong.” Tom nodded.

The thermometer whistled a minute later. Tom half smiled because he had held the thermometer and hadn’t fallen.

“Has he fever?” Asked his mother worried.

“Yes.” Bryan affirmed after checking the thermometer. “Let's see how it evolves to see if he have to pass the night in the hospital or not.”

“Are you going to give him something?” Asked his father.

“Medication?” His father nodded. “Yes. We will have to put a catheter for the medication. Now the nurse will come.” He turned back to Tom. “See you in a while, okay, Tom?” Tom nodded.

Bryan left the room, while returning to nursing control he written the medication he wanted to be administered to the child, the amount and in which hour should be administered.

“Number ten?”

Bryan looked up to meet Rachel. She was washing her hands. Bryan nodded. He finished writing down the medication orders and handed it to Rachel.

“No food and no water. You'll have to put a catheter. Now I write the medication. Strict temperature control. Surely he’ll pass here the night.”

“Ok. You finish at nine tonight?”

“Yes, you?”

“Ten.” Rachel checked the medication Bryan had prescribed for Tom. Bryan wasn’t used to making mistakes but she also revised it. The serum because he was not going to eat or drink water, medication for the fever and for the vomits.

“Any mistake?” Rachel shook smiling. “Do you want me to wait for you?”

“Go, I’ll take the underground. You have been here for like twelve hours.”

“I'm going to write this and the boy of seven that I didn’t finish.”

“Seven is Ruth’s.” Reminded to Bryan.

Bryan finished writing at nine thirty. When he finished he sighed tiredly and got up. From the closet he took out his bag and the helmet of the motorcycle, left the office and the nursing control saying goodbye to everyone.

“Bryan!” Called him when he was about to go out through the door. It was Ruth. “The girl of four can leave?”

“The girl of four?” He had so many things in his head that he could not remember exactly which patient was in box four.

“The girl who had an ankle x-ray.”

“For me, yes it's all written. The trauma is missing, ask him.”

Ruth nodded and thanked him with a smile before returning to the hall next to her healing cart. Bryan stood there for a few seconds before finally leaving the emergency room by the employees' door.

He was leaving late so there were few people changing in the men's locker room. Those who finished at nine had already left and it was too early for the people who came to work at ten o'clock. He put on his street clothes, he kept all his things, closed his box office and took his uniform with him to be washed. On the way to the exit he threw it in the corresponding bag.

He placed the motorcycle in the parking about half past ten at night. He was really exhausted; he wanted to lie on his bed or on the sofa and sleep for weeks.

Bryan lived on the third floor. He always went up by stairs. Upon arrival he was surprised to find Evan standing in front of his door. Bryan stood without knowing how to react. Evan noticed his presence and turned to face him.

“I bring diner and drink” He showed him the bag he was carrying.

“What are you doing here?” He managed to react. He approached him and to the door that separated him from the comfort of his apartment.

“Get you something for dinner and surprise you, for what I see.” Evan half-smiled, completely charming, and finding the situation to funny.

“But I mean ... you were in ... you ... oh, shit.” He complained frustrated. There were so many things he wanted to say and his mind worked faster than what he could talk.

“I've returned before. I've escaped.” He shrugged and answered some of the questions Bryan was trying to ask him.

“How are you?”

“A little tired. I have not gone to home yet, it's all in the trunk of my car, they're not going to steal me, right?” He smiled at his own comment. Bryan shook his head, also smiled. “Hey, it will sound a little bad because I'll be self-inviting, but what do you think if we continue inside.” He went back to pick up the bag he was carrying. “It's sushi.” He smiled.

Bryan nodded as he laughed. Evan Sttaford had been his partner in the Marines. Since they had returned from Iraq four months ago they had not seen each other. Well, he was lying. They met once before he went to Europe, he said he needed to disconnect and an air change.

“It's messy. These days I have not been almost at home.” He opened the door and stepped aside so that Evan could enter.

“And the little one?”

Bryan was surprised by the question. He didn’t expect that Evan remembered that he had a daughter. He had mentioned it once and he was sure it had been before Iraq.

“With his mother. Is better like that for now.”

“I get it.” He murmured. He waited a few seconds before speaking. “Where is the kitchen? I'm going to make it pretty so you think I cooked it by myself. I have already found it.”

Evan didn’t let Bryan help him in anything. He told him to stay behind and take what he wanted to drink, as if he was at home. Bryan laughed at that comment.

Evan needed about twenty minutes to put the sushi on plates and serve it as if he had cooked it. He had trouble finding where the things were stored and didn’t want Bryan to help him. Besides, he had broken a plate and had to sweep the kitchen.

During the dinner they were talking about all what they had done along this four months. Evan told him which countries in Europe he had visited, the ones he had liked the most, the ones he’ll never go back to, the people he had met, how he had done to travel so long without working, he told him how curious the Europeans were, about their strange customs, how rare they ate and their particularities. Bryan, on the other hand, told him the things he thought were remarkable. Since he had returned from Iraq he had been working in the hospital as a doctor, when he could go to visit his daughter, had stayed with some of his colleagues and friends of the Marines and if he had some time went with the motorbike in looking for fresh air and countryside. They had also remembered moments that they lived in the Marines, their comrades, their officers, the nicknames they were given and why, they criticized some of them and made bets about what would have happened to them.

Neither of them had noticed, but the hands of the clock indicated it was three in the morning and they had drunk two and a half bottles of white wine on their own.

They remained in silent. They looked at each other. They both knew that the things they had lived had changed them and they looked for the same changes in the other. Bryan finished his glass of wine and got up to pick up the table.

“Stop. No way. Still with your ass in the chair.”  Evan ordered. “You are my guest. I clean.”

“But it's my house. And, in some way, you have cooked.” Bryan laughed.

“You are my guest. Besides, if I want you to have a real date with me again ...”

“A real date? It was a date?” Bryan raised an eyebrow surprised and confused, without losing that touch of fun that dominated most of his conversations with Evan. No one had told him anything about it being a date.

But Bryan could not think too much about if that had been a date or hadn’t been. If they were joking or they weren’t. He couldn’t think of how it made him feel that Evan wanted to have a date with him. He could not think of anything. Not even if he wanted to say something, not if he had something to think about. Before Bryan had noticed, Evan had put together his lips to his.

One of Evan's hands felt it on his neck and the other on his side. Both pressed to him so he wouldn’t get away. Evan had closed his eyes out of inertia. Bryan's eyes were open and his arms were down on either side of his body. Neither of them had said anything and had done nothing else. They had been stuck to each other. Evan was waiting for an answer, however small it was and Bryan didn’t know what he should do. Slowly opened his eyes.

Evan was going to move away from him when he saw that the seconds passed and he didn’t get any response from Bryan; he was beginning to feel strange and uncomfortable. He had acted without thinking, on impulse and now his mind was starting to work and it might hasn’t been such a good idea. But he couldn’t. The answer he had expected from Bryan arrived.

The roles had been exchanged. Now it was Bryan who took the initiative and caught Evan's lips with his, held the face of his partner with his hands on his cheeks, forced him go back and ended up cornered him against the wall, trapping him between the cement and his body. Now it was Bryan who had his eyes closed. Evan, without thinking, responded to the kiss by letting himself go, joining Bryan.  This was more like how it had happened in his head; it was better.

There were clear differences between the two kisses. Evan's, yes, he had been impulsive and full of a fleeting initiative, but at the same time he had been chaste, controlled, short, superficial and then he had just left their lips together. The great prominence was for his hands and the fact that they told Bryan not to separate, to do something. Bryan's kiss went further. Evan was not expecting an answer of that size. Bryan's kiss was full of energy and strength. He was passionate, fiery, and deep; maybe due to the disinhibition caused for the alcohol.

He had made Evan feel immediately breathless and a little bit weak at the knees.

They broke the kiss to get air, opened their eyes and stared at each other in silence. Both seemed surprised by what had just happened. For the effusiveness of both and some despair for the other.

Bryan moved away from Evan and ran his hand through his hair. Evan looked at Bryan, at himself and around him. He had not realized he had taken Bryan's shirt off; neither that Bryan unbuttoned his pants. He bent down to grab his sweatshirt and put it on. When had he taken it off?

Bryan had his back to him; he was just as surprised as he was with what had happened.

Finally he turned around. He was going to say something but finally he didn’t. Throughout the night there had been no uncomfortable silence until that moment. Neither of them knew what to say, what to do now and how to address the other.

“The bathroom?” It was the only thing Evan could say.

“First to the left.” He pointed to the corridor.

Bryan didn’t look at Evan, Evan didn’t look at Bryan. Took to Evan a few seconds to react.

When Evan had disappeared, Bryan had so many thoughts in his head that he didn’t want to analyse them. He surprised himself by picking up the table. As if his subconscious had taken control of his body.

After leaving the bathroom, Evan found the table cleaned and everything stored in the dishwasher. Bryan had put on his shirt and was sitting on the sofa smoking. He was looking in the TV direction, thoughtful, completely focused on what was happening in his head.

Evan thought about putting a hand on his shoulder but declined that idea. He stood at his side.

“If you had waited for me, I would have helped you to clean up.”

Bryan looked up to see his friend.

"There wasn’t much to clean and I didn’t want you to break more plates.” They smiled fleetingly. They stopped looking at each other. Bryan brought the cigar to his lips and breathed deeply.

“I'm going to leave. I had not realized how late it was.” Evan spoke hastily, pointing his thumb at the door. He was nervous. That situation of silence made him nervous.

“Leave?” Bryan looked up at his friend again. He shook his head. “I have a free room. It's four in the morning. You can stay to sleep.”

“Don’t worry. Besides, I don’t want to bother.”

“Don’t bother, I insist. I just hope you don’t mind sleeping in a room for a five-year-old girl.” Bryan joked again. He didn’t know why he had done it or if it was a very good idea; but he did it.

“Only if she has princess sheets.” Evan joined him.

“I think not, they are from Daisy Duck.” Bryan lamented.

“Only because it's your daughter I forgive her for not having princess sheets.” They kept joking.

They had returned to the relaxed and trusting atmosphere of before kissing. Both relaxed. Evan sat on the sofa next to Bryan, took out his tobacco and lit one of his cigars.

“One last beer?”

“Please.” Evan pleaded with a smile.

 

 


End file.
